


The Sauce of the Matter

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and Duo's turn to cook. He coaxes Heero into using the barbecue and ends up with a super dog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sauce of the Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Fic 7 in The Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Food Stuff; Barbecue sauce and Hot Dogs.... Setting: A backyard barbecue... Pairings; 1x2 or 3x4... Challenger: Eliza...
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: June 2004 - ShenLong

It was hot.

Scrap that, it was stifling hot.

Duo shifted again, attempting to find a little breeze from the rather worn out ceiling fan. He sighed and flipped his braid to his other shoulder; his stomach growled, reminding him it was dinner time and it wanted some form of sustenance.

As hungry as he was, Duo was reluctant to cook.

To feed himself meant he had to cook; to cook meant he had to turn the stove on, and turning the stove on meant heat. More heat to the already sweltering house. He lifted his sweaty t-shirt and used the hem to wipe his face - and copped a nose full of unwelcome body odor. "Phew! I really need a shower," he muttered to himself. That would make three so far today, but who was counting? He caught a movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head. Heero stood in the doorway.

"You hungry?" came the nasal tone.

"Silly question," Duo replied.

"It's your turn to cook dinner."

"I know," Duo sighed. "But it's too hot to cook, Heero. It's already like a sauna in here and if I turn the stove on, I'm sure the house will begin to melt," Duo pouted.

"Hn."

"And I'm flat broke so take out is out of the question."

A grunt and Heero shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. Then the proverbial light bulb went off over his head. "I can fire up the barbecue."

"Nice choice of words, Heero. Just remember it's a gas one, not one that uses coals and not designed to blow up."

Heero scowled. "That wasn't my fault."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Sure it wasn't, buddy."

"No one told me it was gas."

"Heero. For someone who used to plan missions down to the very last detail, who can hack into any computer system known to man, you sure can be dense when it comes to common sense, everyday things," Duo sighed. "Look, go start up the barbecue, I'll bring out the meat then I'm gonna go take another shower. Just remember this is a gas one and has an electronic ignition. Turn the gas on then push the button, the thing will fire up by itself. Leave the explosive tactics to those who know what they're doing."

Heero scowled but went off to wrestle with the barbecue anyway. It wasn't his fault that the last one had blown up; he was used to those barbies that used coals or wood, not gas. He'd only poured a little petrol onto the coals and dropped a match to them, not knowing that it was a gas ring sitting in the middle under the hot plate, or that he'd knocked the knob to the 'on' position whilst setting up the coals.

_Well, the next door neighbors had needed a skylight,_ he consoled himself. Shame that they hadn't thought so or that the shape resembled the hot plate; at least the tree had mostly recovered and the lawn only had a few burnt patches still to recover from the raining of coals. It had been a pity about the chook pen though. Idly he wondered if the chickens would ever start laying again.

He left his thoughts in the back of his mind as he uncovered the shiny new model and lifted the lid. A gleaming hot plate and grill shone back at him as if daring him to dirty their surface. He scowled and studied the various knobs and switches, then opted to read the instructions pasted to the inside of the open lid.

'Turn on gas bottle.' That was easy done. 'Turn desired knob in clockwise direction.' He looked at the four knobs and turned them all clockwise. 'Depress ignition button.' Now where was that again? Oh yeah, there.

*Whoosh*

Heero blinked as the barbecue burst into life. Gingerly he checked his eyebrows. _Only a slight singeing this time. Good._ This barbecue business was a piece of cake!

***

While Heero disappeared outside to light the barbecue, so Duo dragged himself from the couch and went to the kitchen. He opened the 'fridge door and let the cool air play over his skin, he wondered if it would be possible for him to crawl inside the 'fridge and stay there, at least until summer was over. Thinking better of it, he rummaged around until he located the sausages and hamburger patties. Fetching them out, he dropped them onto a plate, snagged the bottle of oil and barbecue utensils, then headed out the back to the patio and hopefully the still in one piece barbecue. He couldn't help the grin when he stepped outside; Heero was eyeing the barbecue, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I see you got it going then."

"Hai."

"Here's the food." Duo dropped the plate, food, oil and utensils to the small patio table. 

"Arigato." Heero turned to the table and picked up the oil. He dribbled some onto the hot plate and spread it around with the egg slice.

Duo watched from the side. "Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Don't you ever get hot?"

Heero gave him a *look*. 

"It has to be at least 40 degrees Celsius out here, the barbecue is going and you're in jeans and a T-shirt. You can't tell me, you're not hot?"

Heero looked down at his attire and frowned. Then a wicked smirk played over his face, fortunately Duo missed it. "Iie, I'm okay."

"Sheesh!" Duo rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take another shower. You should change into something cooler too. When I get out, I'll throw together a salad. Back soon, buddy."

Heero watched him go, then once he was sure that Duo was in the shower, he snuck inside.

***

Duo felt a little better after the shower. Stepping out, he toweled off the excess water then slipped on a pair of shorts. They were the shortest pair he owned, barely covering his ass, but given the heat, they were the most comfortable. Feeling a little better, Duo headed back to the kitchen to make up the salad. Once the task was done, Duo fetched a couple of plates, sauce and the buttered hot dog rolls. With his arms full, he carried the lot outside to the barbecue, levering his way through the back door using his hips, feet and back. Strolling over to the table his eyes sought out his lover, found him and nearly dropped his load. Duo ogled the back of his boyfriend appreciatively. "Nice buns," he muttered.

"Pardon?" Heero smirked.

"Umm... I said, nice buns," Duo replied and held up the bag of hot dog rolls for Heero to see.

"Aaa." Heero turned back to the barbecue, the smirk still on his face.

Duo slumped into a chair. _As if it wasn't hot enough, Heero had to go and do *that*_. He snuck another glance at his lover. Heero had taken Duo's advice and changed into something cooler - much cooler. In fact all he was wearing was a smirk and an apron that said 'Kiss the cook' on it and nothing else. Duo had a completely unhindered view of Heero's pert ass and it wasn't doing much to lower the temperature; if anything it had just risen by several notches.

Turning the patties and sausages over, Heero threw a casual glance at his lover and snickered. It appeared that Duo was having a hard time with his current standard of dress; or rather, lack of. That would teach the American to comment on his attire.

Duo caught the quiet snicker and gave his lover's back a positively evil look. Two could play at that game! He reached for a hot dog bun and opened it up, grabbing the barbecue sauce he drizzled it along the two sides of the bread roll; then with a wicked gleam in his eye, he strolled over to Heero. "Any of those dogs cooked yet?"

"Hn." Heero picked up one of the cooked sausages and dropped it into the offered bun, trying to ignore the finger that traced along his cleft.

"Ahhh... Thanks, Heero." Duo leaned back against one of the patio support poles, crossed his legs at the ankle and raised the hot dog to eye level. He scrutinized the food before him, noting the plumpness of the sausage, how the sauce and melting butter coated the piece of meat.

Heero watched from the corner of his eye. _Just what is my tormenting lover up to now?_ he thought.

Making sure that Heero could see what he was doing; Duo carefully slid the sausage along the length of the bun, pushing it through from one end to poke out the other. Back and forth, in and out the sausage traveled, mimicking an act familiar to both of them.

Heero groaned inwardly and felt his own flesh stirring between his legs.

Pushing the sausage until it poked out one end of the bun, Duo darted out his tongue, licking the end of the sausage suggestively. Then he took the first inch into his mouth and began to suck. "Mmm... Nice."

Heero's cock now stood fully to attention, pushing the apron out a bit. Heero knew first hand how talented that tongue was, what deliciously sinful things it could do. He wondered if it were possible to be jealous of a hot dog.

Noting the reactions he was invoking in his lover, Duo closed his eyes and sucked harder on the meat, then pulling the sausage out a little more he nibbled delicately on the end. He threw his lover a teasing look.

"Do you have to do *that*?" Heero stated, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Do what, Hee-chan?" Duo replied innocently.

"That!" Heero nodded at the hot dog.

"I'm only enjoying the flavor of the meat, Heero," Duo purred. "You know how much I like to savor the taste, lick off all the sauce, run my tongue over the heat and suck out all the juices." Duo knew what sort of an effect his innuendo would have on his lover.

Actually he was banking on it.

He wasn't disappointed.

He sucked again on the end of the sausage, making slurping noises. "Mmm... delicious."

Heero couldn't take the teasing anymore. He dropped the utensils to the barbecue and crossed the distance with two long strides to stand before his tormenting lover.

Duo found himself nose to nose with a frustrated looking Heero. "Umm. Something the matter, Heero?"

"You know damn well what the matter is," Heero growled as he pushed his hips against Duo's.

"Oh, Heero. You hiding something there?" Duo teased.

Heero leaned in close and claimed Duo's lips in a heated kiss, one that left the American far hotter than he'd been so far. 

Duo moaned as his shorts shrank and the hot dog slipped from his fingers.

Both men were panting when they broke apart. Duo ground his hips against Heero's. "You have something better for me to feed on?"

"I have the perfect hot dog for you, Duo. All hot, long and ready for your mouth," Heero smirked and pulled back a little, grabbing the apron and yanking it to the side to reveal his more than ready erection. The head was wet with dew, plump and ripe for the taking.

Duo licked his lips. "I see it's oozing juices so it must be ready to eat."

"Hai. It's more than ready," Heero replied huskily.

"Mmmm." Duo slithered down the pole and dropped to his knees. He took the shaft in his hand and studied the organ intently. "There's something missing."

"Huh?" Heero's eyes were half lidded, his body screaming for stimulation. "What do you mean there's something missing?" Heero looked down. _All his equipment was there all right and he was sure he would have noticed if anything had disappeared, so what the hell was Duo going on about?_

"You should know a hot dog isn't a hot dog without sauce, Heero." Duo's voice was low and seductive. He shuffled slightly to the side and grabbed the bottle of sauce off the table. Holding it over Heero's cock he dribbled thick barbecue sauce over the head and along the length. Satisfied that his 'sausage' was coated well enough, he dropped the plastic bottle to the ground and returned to his 'food'.

"That's better." Duo's tongue flicked out and ran over the covered head, licking up the sauce and pre-cum mixed with it. "Mmm... Lovely."

Heero's eyes crossed and his legs threatened to give way as his cock was licked enthusiastically. He grabbed for the pole, missed, stumbled slightly then grabbed again. Success. With his hands firmly braced against the pole, he let his eyes close and his mouth hang open, panting his pleasure.

Duo snickered as Heero fought to keep himself upright. He grabbed Heero's hips to help steady his lover and then began his torture in earnest. He worked his tongue over the shaft, licking at the tangy sauce, enjoying the flavor of Heero mixed with the liquid. His taste buds came alive processing the many subtle flavors and categorizing them. They all came under the same heading. Delicious.

Sucking on the tip, Duo slowly opened his mouth and took in more of Heero's length swallowing carefully until he had all of Heero in his mouth. He worked back along the shaft, cheeks hollowed as he sucked happily away. The only heat he was feeling now was the fire in his groin. He moaned softly around the shaft as his hand strayed to rub the bulge in his shorts.

Heero was finding it extremely difficult to breathe. Duo's mouth and tongue were far too talented and the braided man knew it. Heero had often succumbed to his lover's oral ministrations; willingly or not, it was one of many ways his partner used to get what he wanted, not that Heero minded. It was just another of the games they played. Heero would never deny his partner anything, but getting the American to 'work' for it was part of the game, and Heero enjoyed it immensely, even if he wouldn't admit to it. "Aaaa..." he moaned as Duo's tongue licked at his balls. _Shit, he was good!_

Duo was enjoying himself; he loved to suck his boyfriend off, delighting in the feel of the hard organ under the baby soft skin against his tongue. Feeling the size of his partner filling his mouth, tickling his tonsils, it was almost as good as making love - almost. Unable to bear the pressure of his restricted groin, he lowered the zipper of his shorts and pulled his cock out, moaning softly around his partner's shaft as he stroked his own ample length.

Hips began to push of their own volition into Duo's mouth. Heero could feel the heat now, even if it wasn't the weather. His orgasm was so close he could almost touch it. His jaw hung slack as he panted, desperately trying to draw oxygen into his lungs. He would quite willingly barbecue hot dogs every day if it led to this! He groaned again as Duo slid along his shaft, tongue flicking, mouth sucking.

Pumping his own cock with one hand, the other hand still resting on Heero's hip, Duo was in heaven and hell at the same time. The sauce mixed perfectly with Heero's own unique flavor, driving his desire to greater heights. His own cock was heavy in his hand, his balls swollen with their need and he could feel his release pushing against the frayed edges of his control. Knowing how close his climax was, he began to redouble his oral efforts, determined to bring Heero over the edge and into nirvana with him.

"Aaa... Too good, Duo. I, I, I'm gonna...." Heero squeezed his eyes shut, his legs turning to jelly as his seed pulsed through his cock and emptied into Duo's waiting throat.

Feeling the organ swell in his mouth, Duo knew Heero was about to come, Heero's words confirming the fact. Seconds later the hot liquid splashed against the back of his throat and he eagerly swallowed. These were the best kind of juices. A few more tugs to his own cock and the heat of his climax tore through him, spilling from the slit and coating his hand.

Heero's body jerked as he rode the waves of his orgasm, pleasure washed through his nervous system almost drowning him as the euphoria lingered. Duo's mouth was still suckling gently on his over sensitive cock, milking all his fluid from him and leaving him spent.

Duo's body also spasmed, his hips continuing to thrust gently as his hand slowed over the softening organ. With his own release shuddering through his body and Heero's coating his throat, he was in heaven, and didn't particularly want to leave.

As the last of the after shocks left him and Duo's mouth finally released his now limp cock so Heero's legs gave way completely and he sank to his knees next to his lover. Arms wound around his shoulders and he found himself looking into Duo's sated violet eyes.

"That was..."

"Yeah, I like your sauce coated hot dog, Heero."

"Hentai."

Duo chuckled and then sniffed the air. "Heero, did you turn off the barbecue?"

"Fuck!"

They scrambled to their feet and shot across to the barbecue where smoke billowed happily.

Duo picked up the tongs and lifted a charcoal piece of meat from the hot plate. "Well, I think that's a little too well done for me."

"Hn." 

"I know I like my meat cooked but not to that extent!" 

"I always thought you preferred your meat rare."

"Huh?" Duo turned to face his lover.

Heero peeled the apron from his body and tossed it aside to stand completely nude in front of his lover.

Duo's face broke into a wide grin. "Come to think of it, Heero. You're right!" He turned the barbecue off, snagged the bottle of sauce and grabbed Heero's hand, pulling the Japanese man towards the house. "Come on, Hee-chan. I'm starving!"

~ Owari ~


End file.
